Annabelle's New Babysitter
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Sarah and Will are going out. The new babysitter is very protective of Annabelle. Not too good at summaries but I hope you like the story. This story is COMPLETE. R&R.


This is just something that came to mind and I HAD to write it. I've seen stories where Sarah Lennox intimidates the Ironhide and the other autobots. I've also seen stories where Ironhide scares Annabelle's babysitters. I really liked the idea of putting a slight twist on that so my mind said 'what better way than to throw in a protective, scary vampire?' Anyway, this is what I got. Hope you like it. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Transformers. Unfortunately. L

0101010101010101010101010

Annabelle's New Babysitter

"So where did you find this girl?" Will asked as he straightened his tie. "What's her name anyway?"

"Rosalie Cullen. She's a freshman at the University. Annabelle literally ran into her in the store yesterday afternoon," Sarah replied smiling. "We ended up talking and shopping together for a couple of hours after that. She has very impressive fashion sense. She was the one that recommended the restaurant we're going to."

"And she just volunteered to watch Annabelle?" Will asked.

"We exchanged phone numbers and she offered to baby-sit if we ever needed someone," Sarah said. "Not unusual for a college school student."

"I just think it's kinda suspicious, that's all," Will said.

"That's why we're leaving Ironhide to keep an eye on her," Sarah smiled. "Same arrangement as the last time we had a babysitter."

"And what about Sam and Mikeala?" Will asked.

"Busy, I tried them first," Sarah sighed. "Now hurry up, we have to leave in five minutes."

"The girl isn't even here yet," Will said as the doorbell rang.

Butterscotch eyes darted swiftly around the area immediately surrounding the house. Smiling at the obvious isolation her gaze settled on the giant, black truck in front of the barn. The door opened and her gaze realigned to take in the man and smiling woman before her.

"Rosalie, right on time," Sarah smiled.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Lennox," Rosalie grinned.

"I told you, call me Sarah," she said, waving Rose inside. "And this is my husband Will."

"A pleasure to meet you," Rose nodded. "You have an awesome truck. My boyfriend loves big vehicles. We were fairly sure his Jeep was one of the biggest, but that truck dwarfs it. If he ever saw it, he would totally want one."

Will smiled and looked over at the truck saying, "Yeah, well, he's one of kind. Don't think your boyfriend could handle him."

Rose laughed and said, "You're probably right. I do all the repair work on his jeep as it is."

"You're a mechanic?" Will asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I love messing around under the hood of something nice and powerful. I completely rebuilt the engine of my car from scratch to improve its performance," Rose said, waving a hand at her cherry red BMW convertible.

"Nice car!" Will said appreciatively. "You built that?"

"I built the engine," Rose said. "I prefer working on my brother's Aston Martin though."

"Your brother drives an Aston Martin?" Will asked.

"A Vanquish, but he only uses it on special occasions. His everyday car is a Volvo," Rose said.

"If your family has that kind of money, why are you babysitting?" Will asked.

"I love children," Rose shrugged. "I used to want a houseful."

"Why did you change your mind?" Sarah asked as Annabelle ran up and grabbed her leg.

"I can't have children," Rose frowned as she picked Annabelle up. "Medical reasons."

"Oh, sorry," Sarah said.

"No problem," Rose shrugged. "So what time do you guys expect to get home?"

"Not sure," Will said. "We left money for pizza on the counter and Anna's nap time is in an hour."

"I left her schedule and all the emergency numbers on the kitchen counter," Sarah said. "Make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you need."

"Oh, and if a tall guy shows up and takes off with the truck, don't worry about it," Will said. "I told a friend he could borrow it but he didn't know when he would get by to pick it up."

"Okay," Rose nodded.

Sarah and Will kissed Annabelle and then climbed into Sarah's Toyota and drove off.

"So what do you want to do before your nap?" Rose asked looking at Annabelle.

"TV," Annabelle announced happily.

They walked into the house and Rose found a movie for Annabelle. Thirty minutes later, Annabelle had fallen asleep and Rose carried her up to bed. Walking back downstairs, she headed outside and sat on the porch.

Closing her eyes, she began to take in the sounds of the local wildlife. Suddenly, her sensitive hearing picked up on a strange metallic humming and she glanced around to try and locate the source. Deciding she had left her cell phone on vibrate, she walked to her car and pulled her phone from the glove compartment. Checking for missed calls, she frowned when she didn't see any.

Concentrating again on the noise, her back stiffened when she realized it was coming from the truck. Slowly turning to glare at it, she carefully smelled the air for anything that seemed 'off'. Approaching the enormous pick-up, her sharp sight didn't miss as it shifted minutely away from her.

"I don't know what you are," she hissed quietly. "I don't want to know either. I'm going to assume that Major Lennox knows that you aren't a normal truck, and I'm going to assume that his wife knows as well. I don't care either way, but I know that you heard us talking earlier. Now hear this, if you do anything that makes me feel like you are threatening that little girl inside; I will happily dismantle you all the way down to the last tread in your upholstery in under ten minutes."

The truck backed a few inches and settled much lower onto its shocks. Rose smiled and took her seat on the porch again to keep an eye on the truck until Annabelle decided to wake up.

00000

Ratchet was just finishing with the final repairs to Optimus Prime's damaged ankle support, thank to the latest prank by the Lamborghini twins when Ironhide sent them both a com that caused them to erupt in laughter.

**I have found a human femme that scares me more than Sarah Lennox. **

0101010101010101010101010101010101010

I know it was short but I still hope you liked it. It's just a one-shot, but I might continue it later. Not sure. Working on lots of other stories too at the moment.


End file.
